


The Time Puckleberry Met Sterek

by Theonethatwritesandobsesses



Category: Glee, Puckleberry - Fandom, Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonethatwritesandobsesses/pseuds/Theonethatwritesandobsesses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sterek and Pucklberry meet? Warning: This is a crossover fic of Teen Wolf and Glee. AU and somewhat OCC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Puckleberry Met Sterek

Derek had bought Stiles tickets and backstage passes to one of his favorite Broadway plays, West Side Story. He was excited to see it because Maria, was going to be played by the famous Rachel Berry. He would get to meet her and talk to her, and get things signed by her. Derek and him were walking down 54th, while Stiles ranted on about the play and Rachel Berry.

"Can you believe it, Derek? We get to meet The Rachel Berry. I don't think you grasp the size of this situation, Derek. Rachel Berry has won over 4 Tonys for her roles in Chicago, Wicked, Spring Awakening, and her role as Janet in Rocky Horror. She graduated the top of her class from NYADA. She is amazing. Thank you so much for this. I love you." Stiles said, finally taking a breath. Derek, stopped them, leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on Stiles' lips.

"I love you, too." Derek whispered before pulling back. "Come one. Let's get inside." Just then Stiles noticed they were in front of the theater. Stiles was a nervous wreak as they walked in the theater and found their seats. He was anxious. His leg was bouncing up and down. Derek's laid a strong hand on Stiles' knee, forcing him to still his knee. Stiles looked over at Derek, eyebrow raised.

"Calm down." Derek said quietly but strongly.

"Calm down he says. Calm down. I'll sitting here, about to watch my all time favorite Broadway play and then afterwards, I get to meet the one and only Rachel Berry. Yeah, calm down my ass." Stiles said. The lights dimmed.  
~~~~~~

Rachel was sitting in her dressing room. She was finishing the touches of her make-up, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called, from her seat. The door opened and shut and she felt arms wrap around her stomach and someone's chin rest on her shoulder.

"Hey." The person whispered. Rachel turned her head and came face to face with her fiancé.

"Hey, Noah." Rachel said, placing a delicate kiss on his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to wish you luck baby." Puck whispered, before kissing Rachel again. This time, he didn't hold back as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Rachel let out a small moan before she pulled away.

"Noah!" Rachel smacked his chest. "You know I have to be on stage in 5." She says before turning back to the mirror and fixing her smudged lipstick.

"I know, Baby. So, are we meeting anyone after the show?" Puck questioned.

"I believe so. They paid a great deal for the VIP tickets." Rachel said, getting up from her chair and flattening her dress.

"They better know that to flirt with you." Puck gruffly said.

"You're going to be there with me, Noah. I think they would be to afraid of you, to." Rachel said,, laughing. Both of them walking down the hall to the stage entrance.

"They oughta be." Puck said, smiling. He pecked Rachel's lips again.

"Knock them dead, Baby."

"Love you"

"Love you too." Puck said before walking back to the audience, to watch his fiancé do her thing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

MARIA  
Hold my hand and we're halfway there.  
MARIA AND TONY  
Hold my hand and I'll take you there,  
Somehow...  
MARIA  
Some day!

The lights dimmed on the stage, for the finale times. The crowd erupted with applause. Stiles was, once again, a bundle of nerves. Stiles and Derek were walking down the small corridor to meet Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman, in one of the conference rooms. Derek was gripping his hand, tightly, to keep him from running. That made him sound, so much like a child. The Derek, Stiles, and the Guide arrived at the door to the room.

"Ms. Berry and Mr. Puckerman will be here shortly. Please take a sit." The Guide (What was his name, again? David? Jeff? or was it Dylan? Whatever) said, before leaving the couple in the room alone.

"Can you believe this, Derek? I am forever grateful for this. I know you don't like Broadway play, so thank you for doing this." Stiles said as he laid his head against Derek's shoulder.

"I'd do anything to make you happy. I love you." Derek said, laying a kiss on Stiles head.

"Love you, too. Although you should know, that if I was straight or at least Bi, I would leave you for Rachel Berry in a heartbeat." Stiles said, jokingly.

"It's a good thing you're not than. But you're my mate, so I doubt you would anyways." Derek said, smiling against Stiles' head. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until the sound of a doorknob turning filtered their ears.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel walked off stage. She was high off the adrenaline from performing. God, how she loved her job. She walked back to her dressing room. Upon entering, she found herself lifted of the ground into a hug, from her fiancé.

"You were amazing baby!" he yelled, before placing her feet back on the ground, and planting a big, passionate kiss on her lips.

"Thank you. I do try." She said, once she pulled back from the kiss. "Now let me, get changed so we can meet the VIP people." She said, grabbing the pair of jeans and the flowing purple top, she had for after the show.

"Okay, baby." Puck said before slapping her ass.

"Noah!" Rachel screeched, although she was blushing.

"Go on baby. We don't want to keep them waiting do we?"

"You are one evil man." Rachel said, before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Once, Rachel was dressed, she checked over her makeup and grabbed Puck's hand before they started walking down to the conference room.

"So what do you think these people are like?" Puck asked

"Probably like all the others. Nice, but shy. Excited to meet famous people." Rachel replied They reached the room. Rachel reached out and slowly turned the knob.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek and Stiles both stood. The door opened and Rachel and Puck walked in. Both were pleasantly surprised by each other.

Derek was surprised that a woman like Rachel Berry, would be with a man like Noah Puckerman.

Stiles was to speechless, because they were in the same room as the couple.

Rachel was surprised to see a gay couple for once. And one so unique as this one.

Puck was surprised to see a guy like Derek Hale gay.

Rachel walked over to Stiles.

"Hi. It's very nice to meet you. What's your name?" Rachel said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Stiles. Well, actually my name is Gemin Stilinski, but ever since my mom passed away, I was never called that again. Also, I don't really like that name anyway, so I decided to be called Stiles. I think it is a much better fit. I'm sorry. I tend to ramble a lot."

"Well that's good new. I am the exact same way. I was actually a lot worst in High School. I think Stiles is a very amazing name. Very unique just like you. I'm sorry to hear that your mom passed away though. One of my father's has passed away over a year ago, so I know how it feels." Rachel said looking at Stiles. "Come on, let's sit down and finish this conversation." She said directing them to the table. Stiles followed.

Puck walked over to Derek at this point.

"Sup?" Puck asked, with a slight incline of his head.

"Nothing really." Derek nonchalant reply came.

"So. Is he your boyfriend?" Puck questioned.

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?"

"Nah, man. Just asking. Honestly. My best friend is gay dude. He's actually married to Rachel's best friend."

"Okay. Sorry for snapping. Back home, a lot of people aren't really comfortable with gays."

"Where are you from, man?" Puck asked.

"Beckon Hills. Small town."

"Ah. Yeah. The small towns don't really like that kind of stuff. Rachel and I are from Lima, Ohio. It was the same way back there."

"Suck though. I'm thinking of moving us, out here, though"

"Really when?"

"I'm thinking in the next few months." Replied Derek.

"So you're going to bring your pack out to New York. That's awesome." Puck said, grinning. Derek stood shocked. How did this guy, Puck, know about his pack. "Dude. Calm down. I'm a werewolf too. I'm surprised you didn't smell it. You're an Alpha. We don't have any other packs out here. My friend, the one I told you about before, Blaine? We are both betas. We never had a pack growing up. Don't worry."

"Really? That honestly a relief. I was worried I'd have to talk another Pack into letting us live in their territory." Derek said.

"No, dude. This is awesome. Could we maybe join your pack?" Puck asked, a little afraid of the Alpha.

"We always need more members so sure. Is your fiancé a werewolf too? What about Blaine's boyfriend?"

"Nah. She doesn't want to be one. She likes being human. But she does know. And for Kurt, no he isn't either. It's just me and Blaine. Our friends, Quinn and Santana also know about us. So, you don't have to worry about them. What about your boyfriend?" Puck says.

"No. He wants to stay human too. And he's my mate." Derek said.

"Cool, man, cool. Rachel is my mate and Kurt is Blaine's."

"Okay."

Both men looked over to their mates, to see both Stiles and Rachel gesturing wildly.

"We should probably go over there, now." Puck said. and both men walked over to the table.

"That's why Cas and Dean belong together." They heard Rachel say.

"Oh my god. Duh. They are perfect for each other. They should just hook up already." Stiles said. Puck sat down next to Rachel and Derek next to Stiles.

"You have her talking about Supernatural. This is going to be fun." Puck said sarcastically. Rachel hit his chest.

"shut-up. I have no one to talk to about it. Stiles, here is a huge Destiel fan just like me."

"Oh. So baby. Guess what?"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Derek's a werewolf." Stiles jerked his head towards Derek.

"You told someone!" Stiles screeched.

"He's a werewolf too, Stiles. Quiet down."

"Oh." Stiles turned back towards Puck. "Do you have a pack here."

"No. I will in a few months, when you guys move here."

"Oh my, really? You're finally going to have a pack? Baby that's wonderful." Rachel fussed, hugging Puck tightly.

"Rachel. You, Puck, Blaine, Kurt and your friends Santana and Quinn will also be part of our pack. We don't leave people out." Derek said.

"Oh my god. I've always wanted to be apart of a pack. Thank you so much." Rachel said with a big smile.

"This means we can watch Supernatural together. And Doctor Who. And Sherlock. Awesome." Stiles cheered

"Yes!" Rachel cheered back, before they went back to chatting about Doctor Who. Puck and Derek shared a look that said 'This is going to get worse.'

Derek was finally going to move his back, to better things. He was going to gain new members and life was looking up for him.

Puck was going to finally join a pack. He was going to be able to be apart of something.

It was hard to believe this had all started with VIP tickets for West Side Story.


End file.
